Harry Potter
La serie di film di Harry Potter è una serie di film basati sui romanzi di Harry Potter di J.K. Rowling. La serie è distribuita dalla Warner Bros. e si compone di otto film fantasy a partire da Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale (2001) e concludendosi con Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 2 (2011) È la saga cinematografica di maggior incasso di tutti i tempi senza tenere conto dell'inflazione, con 7,7 miliardi di dollari di incassi in tutto il mondo. Ogni film, oltre ad essere nella lista di cinquanta film di maggior incasso di tutti i tempi, sempre non tenendo conto dell'inflazione , è pure un successo di critica. La serie è stata prodotta da David Heyman e vede Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint ed Emma Watson nel ruolo dei tre protagonisti, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger. Quattro registi hanno lavorato alla serie: Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell e David Yates . Ci sono voluti oltre dieci anni per completare la produzione della saga, con il principale filo narrativo che vede Harry Potter battersi contro il suo nemico Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte, il settimo e ultimo romanzo della serie, è stato adattato in due lungometraggi. La prima parte è stata pubblicata nel novembre 2010, mentre la seconda è stata pubblicata nel luglio 2011. Origini ha prodotto tutti gli otto film della serie.]] Verso la fine del 1997 il produttore David Heyman ricevette presso i suoi uffici di Londra una copia di Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale, ''primo libro di quella che sarebbe diventata la serie di sette romanzi di ''Harry Potter. Questo fu inizialmente classificato a una bassa priorità a causa del "titolo spazzatura", fino a quando un segretario lo lesse e lo diede a Heyman con una recensione positiva. Il produttore lo lesse e rimase molto impressionato dal lavoro della Rowling, così iniziò il processo che ha portato ad uno dei franchise cinematografici di maggior successo di tutti i tempi. L'entusiasmo di Heyman ha portato, nel 1999, alla vendita da parte della Rowling dei diritti cinematografici per i primi quattro libri di Harry Potter alla Warner Bros. per un valore di £ 1.000.000 ($ 2.000.000). Richiesta della Rowling fu che il cast principale fosse interamente britannico, consentendo tuttavia l'inserimento di molti attori irlandesi, come Richard Harris nel ruolo di Silente, e di attori francesi e dell'est Europa in Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco in cui i personaggi del libro sono indicati come tali. J.K. Rowling ha esitato a vendere i diritti perché "non voleva dare loro il controllo sul resto della storia", vendendo i diritti per i personaggi, che avrebbero permesso alla Warner Bros. di realizzare sequel non ufficiali. Benché Steven Spielberg stesse negoziando per dirigere il film alla fine declinò l'offerta. Spielberg stesso disse che voleva realizzare un film d'animazione con l'attore americano Haley Joel Osment come doppiatore di Harry Potter . Spielberg disse che, a suo parere, c'erano molte aspettative di profitto nel realizzare il film e che questo modo di fare soldi sarebbe stato come "sparare ad anatre in un barile. È come fare una schiacciata. È proprio come ritirare un miliardo di dollari e metterli nel proprio conto bancario. Non c'è nessuna sfida." La Rowling si mantenne estranea alla scelta del regista del film e disse che "tutti quelli che pensano che io abbia potuto (o voluto) porre il veto a Spielberg devono fare manutenzione alla loro Penna Prendiappunti." Dopo l'abbandono da parte di Spielberg iniziarono le trattative con altri registri, tra cui Chris Columbus, Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, Mike Newell, Alan Parker, Wolfgang Petersen, Rob Reiner, Ivan Reitman, Tim Robbins, Brad Silberling, M. Night Shyamalan e Peter Weir. Petersen e Reiner si tirarono fuori dal progetto nel marzo 2000, quindi la scelta si restrinse a Silberling, Columbus, Parker e Gilliam. A Terry Gilliam, sostenuto dalla Rowling, la Warner Bros. preferì Columbus, ritenuto più adatto visto il suo lavoro in altri film per famiglie come Mamma, ho perso l'aereo e Mrs. Doubtfire - Mammo per sempre. Steve Kloves venne scelto per scrivere la sceneggiatura del film. Egli descrisse l'adattamento del libro come "difficile", non adattandosi bene all'adattamento come per i due libri successivi. Kloves ricevette spesso delle trame di libri da adattare a film da parte della Warner Bros., molte delle quali mai lette, ma Harry Potter gli balzò all'occhio. Acquistò una copia del libro e divenne un fan della serie. Parlando con la Warner Bros. affermò che il film doveva essere britannico così come i personaggi. Kloves era parecchio nervoso al primo incontro con la Rowling non volendo apparire come quello che avrebbe "distrutto la sua creatura"; la Rowling ammise che era "pronta ad odiare questo Steve Kloves" ma ricorda il suo primo incontro con lui così: "La prima volta che lo incontrai mi disse, 'Sai quale è il mio personaggio preferito?' E pensai che fosse Ron. Sapevo che avrebbe detto Ron. Invece disse 'Hermione.' E rimasi di sasso." La Rowling poté avere un largo controllo creativo durante la produzione, fatto che non disturbò Columbus. L'intenzione iniziale della Warner Bros. era di distribuire il film, in America, il weekend del 4 luglio 2001, creando così un tempo di produzione breve tale da costringere molti candidati registi a non prendere parte al progetto. A causa dei tempi stretti il film verrà poi distribuito nelle sale da 16 novembre. Casting di Harry, Ron e Hermione , Emma Watson, e Rupert Grint alla prima mondiale di Harry Potter e i doni della morte – Parte 2 a Trafalgar Square, Londra il 7 luglio 2011]] Nel 2000, dopo un casting di sette mesi, l'attore protagonista Daniel Radcliffe è stato scoperto dal produttore David Heyman e dallo sceneggiatore Steve Kloves seduto proprio dietro di loro in un teatro. Nelle parole di Heyman: "Seduto dietro di me c'era questo ragazzo con i grandi occhi azzurri. Era Dan Radcliffe. Ricordo le mie prime impressioni: Era curioso e divertente e così energico. C'era anche vera generosità, e dolcezza. Ma allo stesso tempo egli era davvero vorace e con fame di conoscenza di qualsiasi tipo". Radcliffe aveva già recitato come attore nella produzione televisiva BBC del 1999 di David Copperfield, in cui ha interpretato il protagonista negli anni dell'infanzia. Heyman ha convinto i genitori di Radcliffe per consentire un'audizione per la parte di Harry Potter.Questo filmato/provino è incluso nella Ultimate Editions del primo film, uscita nel 2009. J.K. Rowling era entusiasta dopo la visualizzazione del provino di Radcliffe, dicendo che non pensava che ci fosse una scelta migliore per la parte di Harry Potter. Sempre nel 2000, gli allora sconosciuti attori Emma Watson e Rupert Grint sono stati selezionati tra migliaia di audizioni per interpretare il ruolo di Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley, rispettivamente. Prima di essere scelti l'unica esperienza di recitazione era in recite scolastiche. Grint aveva undici anni e la Watson dieci nel momento in cui sono stati scritturati. Lo scrittore del Los Angeles Times Geoff Boucher ha aggiunto che la fusione dei tre ruoli principali "è particolarmente impressionante col senno di poi. La scelta del trio è stato senza dubbio una delle migliori decisioni di show-business negli ultimi dieci anni... hanno mostrato grazia ammirevole e fermezza di fronte alle superstar teenager". Produzione Le riprese della serie iniziarono ai Leavesden Studios, Hertfordshire, Inghilterra nel settembre 2000 e si è conclusero nel dicembre 2010, con la post-produzione del film finale durata fino all'estate 2011. I Leavesden Studios erano il set principale per le riprese di Harry Potter e hanno aperto al pubblico come un tour nel 2012 (cambiando nome in Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden). , set principale dei film di Harry Potter.]] David Heyman ha prodotto tutti i film della serie con la sua società di produzione, Heyday Films, mentre David Barron si unì alla serie come produttore esecutivo nella Camera dei Segreti e nel Calice di Fuoco. Barron è stato successivamente nominato produttore negli ultimi quattro film. Chris Columbus è stato produttore esecutivo dei primi due film insieme a Mark Radcliffe e Michael Barnathan ed è stato un produttore del terzo film insieme a Heyman e Radcliffe. Altri produttori esecutivi sono stati Tanya Seghatchian e Lionel Wigram. A J.K. Rowling, autrice della serie, è stato chiesto di diventare un produttore per il Calice di Fuoco ma ha rifiutato. Tuttavia, ha accettato il ruolo nelle due parti dei Doni della Morte. La Heyday Films e la società di Columbus 1492 Pictures collaborarono con Duncan Henderson Productions nel 2001, Miracle Productions nel 2002 e P di A Productions nel 2004. Anche se il Prigioniero di Azkaban è stato l'ultimo film prodotto dalla 1492 Pictures, Heyday Films ha continuato con il franchising e ha collaborato con Patalex IV Productions nel 2005. Il sesto film della serie, il Principe Mezzosangue, è stato il film più costoso da produrre fino al 2009. La Warner Bros.ha diviso il settimo e ultimo romanzo della serie, I Doni della Morte, in due parti cinematografiche. Le due parti sono stati girati con continuità da inizio 2009 fino all'estate 2010, con il completamento delle nuove riprese aggiuntive il 21 dicembre 2010; questo ha segnato la fine delle riprese di Harry Potter. Heyman ha dichiarato che I Doni della Morte è stato "girato come un unico film" nonostante sia stato realizzato in due lungometraggi. Tim Burke, il supervisore degli effetti visivi della serie, ha detto sulla produzione di Harry Potter: "È stata questa grande famiglia, penso che ci siano stati più di 700 persone che lavoravano a Leavesden, una piccola industria di per sé.". David Heyman ha detto: "Quando il primo film è uscito in nessun modo avrei pensato che avremmo fatto otto film. Non sembrava fattibile fino alla produzione del quarto". Nisha Parti, il consulente di produzione del primo film, ha detto che Heyman "ha fatto il primo film nel modo in cui lo studio Warner Bros. ha voluto farlo." Dopo il successo del film a Heyman è stata data "più libertà". Uno degli obiettivi dei registi dall'inizio della produzione è stato quello di sviluppare la maturità dei film. Chris Columbus ha dichiarato: "Ci siamo resi conto che questi film sarebbero diventati progressivamente più oscuri. Ancora una volta, noi non sapevamo quanto ma ci siamo resi conto che, come i bambini crescono, così i film diventano un po' più duri e più oscuri ". Questo è emerso con i successivi tre registi che avrebbero lavorato sulla serie negli anni successivi dove i film iniziano ad affrontare temi come la morte, il tradimento, il pregiudizio e la corruzione politica. Registi Dopo che Chris Columbus ebbe finito di lavorare a Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale, egli fu ingaggiato per dirigere il secondo film, Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti. La produzione iniziò una settimana dopo l'uscita del primo film. Columbus venne scelto per dirigere tutti gli episodi della serie, tuttavia egli non volle dirigere il terzo film, spostandosi alla posizione di produttore, in quanto il regista sostenne di essere stato "consumato" dai primi film. Il ruolo di regista fu quindi assegnato a Alfonso Cuarón. Egli era inizialmente nervoso di dover dirigere un episodio poiché non aveva né letto i libri, né visto i film in precedenza. Dopo aver letto la serie cambiò idea. , regista della maggior parte dei film della serie]] Cuarón decise di non dirigere il quarto capitolo, Harry Potter e il Calice di Fuoco, perciò per la prima volta si affidò l'incarico a un regista britannico, Mike Newell. Newell era già stato preso in considerazione per la regia del primo film, ma aveva rifiutato. Gli ultimi quattro film (Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice, Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue e Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte, parte 1 e 2) invece furono affidati a David Yates, che è stato il regista a dirigere più di un film dopo Chris Columbus. Chris Columbus ha detto che la sua visione dei primi due film era quella di un "libro di fiabe d'oro, un look vecchio stile", mentre Alfonso Cuarón ha cambiato il tono della serie, desaturando la tavolozza dei colori e ampliando il paesaggio intorno a Hogwarts. Mike Newell ha deciso di dirigere il quarto film come "un thriller paranoico", mentre David Yates ha voluto "portare un senso di pericolo nel mondo". Cuarón, Newell e Yates hanno detto che la sfida è stata trovare un equilibrio nel fare i film in base alla loro visione individuale lavorando però all'interno di un mondo cinematografico già stabilito da Columbus. David Heyman ha commentato la "generosità dei registi" nelle fasi di passaggio, rivelando che "Chris ha trascorso del tempo con Alfonso, Alfonso trascorso del tempo con Mike e Mike trascorso del tempo con David, mostrandogli una versione precoce del film, parlando di che cosa significa essere un regista e come sia stata la realizzazione del film. David Heyman ha anche detto: "Penso che Chris Columbus sia stata la scelta più conservativa dal punto di vista dello studio. Ma ha espresso vera passione." La produttrice Tanya Seghatchian ha detto che erano "più avventurosi" nella scelta di un regista per il terzo film andando dritti su Alfonso Cuarón. David Yates ha diretto i film finali dopo che David Heyman aveva pensato che lui fosse in grado di gestire il materiale tagliente, emotivo e politico dei romanzi successivi. Tutti i registi si sono sostenuti a vicenda. Chris Columbus ha elogiato lo sviluppo dei personaggi nei film, mentre Alfonso Cuarón ammirava la "poesia silenziosa" dei film di David Yates. Mike Newell ha osservato che ciascun regista aveva un eroismo diverso e David Yates vede i primi quattro film "con doveroso rispetto". Daniel Radcliffe ha detto di Yates "ha preso il fascino dei film di Chris e il fascino visivo di tutto ciò che Alfonso ha fatto e il fondo britannico del film diretto da Mike Newell" e ha aggiunto "il suo senso" di realismo. Sceneggiature Steve Kloves ha scritto le sceneggiature di tutti i film, ad eccezione di quelle del quinto che sono state scritte da Michael Goldenberg. Kloves ha avuto l'assistenza diretta di J.K. Rowling, anche se lei gli ha permesso ciò che ha descritto come "ampio spazio di manovra". La Rowling chiese a Kloves di essere fedele allo spirito dei libri, così che la trama e il tono di ogni film e il suo corrispondente libro fossero praticamente identici, anche se con modifiche e omissioni per finalità di stile cinematografico, di tempo e di budget. Michael Goldenberg, che era stato inizialmente considerato per adattare il primo romanzo prima che lo studio lo affidasse a Kloves, ha anche ricevuto suggerimenti dalla Rowling durante il suo adattamento del quinto libro. ]] David Heyman ha spiegato brevemente il passaggio libro-film. Ha commentato il coinvolgimento della Rowling nella serie, affermando che aveva capito che "libri e film sono diversi" ed era "il miglior supporto" che un produttore potesse avere. La Rowling ha data l'approvazione generale sugli script, che sono stati visualizzati e discussi dal regista e dai produttori. Heyman ha anche detto che Kloves è stato la chiave nel processo di adattamento dei romanzi e che alcuni aspetti necessari sono stati esclusi a causa della decisione dei produttori di mantenere la visione principale sul cammino di Harry come personaggio, dando ai film una struttura definita. Heyman ha detto che alcuni fan "non comprendono il processo di adattamento", e che ai produttori sarebbe piaciuto "mettere tutto" dei libri nei film, ma ha osservato che non era possibile perché non avevano "né il tempo, né la struttura cinematografica" per farlo. Ha concluso dicendo che l'adattamento di un romanzo per il cinema è "un processo realmente complesso" A causa del fatto che i film sono stati girati mentre i romanzi venivano pubblicati i realizzatori non avevano idea del finale della storia fino all'uscita del romanzo finale nel 2007. Kloves ha parlato del suo rapporto con la Rowling nell'adattamento dei romanzi dicendo: "La cosa è di Jo, che è notevole per una persona che non aveva esperienza con il processo di realizzazione cinematografica. Abbiamo avuto una conversazione nel primo giorno in cui l'ho incontrata dove ha detto: 'io so che i film non possono essere i libri... perché so cosa sta per succedere ed è impossibile portarlo completamente sullo schermo. Vi chiedo di essere fedeli ai personaggi, questo è tutto ciò che mi interessa. '" Kloves ha anche detto: "Non so che cosa mi ha costretto a dire questo Rowling ma ho detto 'Il mio personaggio preferito non è Harry. Il mio personaggio preferito è Hermione.' E penso che per qualche strana ragione, da quel momento in poi, ha avuto una sorta di fiducia in me ". Cast Nel cast, a parte i tre attori principali, sono presenti Robbie Coltrane come Rubeus Hagrid, Alan Rickman come Severus Piton, Maggie Smith come Minerva McGranitt e Tom Felton come Draco Malfoy. Richard Harris, che ha interpretato il ruolo del Professor Albus Silente, è deceduto il 25 ottobre 2002. A partire dal terzo capitolo questo ruolo è stato affidato da David Heyman e dal regista Alfonso Cuarón a Michael Gambon. Altri membri del cast ricorrenti sono Helena Bonham Carter nel ruolo di Bellatrix Lestrange, Warwick Davis come Filius Vitious, Ralph Fiennes come Lord Voldemort, Brendan Gleeson come Alastor Moody, Richard Griffiths come Vernon Dursley, Jason Isaacs come Lucius Malfoy, Gary Oldman come Sirius Black, Fiona Shaw come Petunia Dursley, Timothy Spall come Peter Minus, David Thewlis come Remus Lupin, Emma Thompson come Sibilla Cooman e Julie Walters come Molly Weasley. Tra i principali membri del cast tecnico ci sono Nick Dudman, progettista delle creature e responsabile make-up, Amanda Knight, make-up designer, Jany Temine, costumista, Fiona Weir, direttore casting, Tim Burke, supervisore degli effetti visivi, Peter Doyle, responsabile colori digitali e Greg Powell, coordinatore degli stunt. Scenografie a Oxford, ispirazione per il set della Sala Grande ad Hogwarts."Harry Potter fans boost Oxford Christ Church Cathedral". BBC. 25 March 2012. ]] Lo scenografo per tutti gli otto film è stato Stuart Craig. Assistito da Stephenie McMillan, Craig ha creato iconici set tra cui il Ministero della Magia, la Camera dei Segreti, Villa Malfoy e il layout per la Caverna degli Horcrux realizzata in CGI. Dato che i romanzi venivano pubblicati mentre venivano girati i film a Craig è stato richiesto di ricostruire alcuni set per i film futuri modificando il design di Hogwarts. Egli disse: "Nei primi giorni, ogni volta che avete visto l'esterno di Hogwarts, era una miniatura" che è stata realizzata da artigiani e occupava una ampia scena. "Abbiamo finito con un profilo di come Hogwarts sembrasse, uno skyline che in realtà non ho realizzato, non era sempre soddisfacente, e siccome tutti i romanzi venivano scritti mentre si giravano i film ci sono stati nuovi requisiti per gli edifici. La Torre di Astronomia sicuramente non c'era in origine e quindi potevano essere in grado di aggiungere quel pezzo essenziale alla trame e nell'ultimo film avevamo bisogno di un'arena per la battaglia per Hogwarts, del grande cortile esterno raddoppiato, e se si guarda il primo film non c'era. Ci sono state alcune libertà prese con la continuità di Hogwarts". Nell'ultimo film, Craig ha utilizzato un modello digitale, invece di una miniatura per "abbracciare la tecnologia più recente". Sul metodo di creazione dei set, Craig ha detto che spesso iniziavano con l'abbozzare idee su un foglio di carta bianco.ArtInsights Magazine Interview Stephanie McMillan ha anche detto che "ogni film ha sempre avuto un sacco di nuove sfide", citando i cambiamenti nello stile visivo tra registi e direttori della fotografia come esempio, insieme alla storia dei romanzi. Grazie alle descrizioni di J.K. Rowling nei romanzi, Craig ha osservato che la sua "responsabilità era di mettere tutto bene insieme". Craig ha commentato la sua esperienza di lavoro, "Io sono il designer di produzione, ma su un grande film come Harry Potter posso essere il responsabile di 30-35 persone; dal supervisore del direttore artistico, con il suo team di direttori artistici e assistenti, ai disegnatori e disegnatori giovani, e poi i modellisti, scultori e artisti scenici ". Egli disse: "Dieci anni sono passati, tutti i disegni di Harry Potter sono stati fatti a matita." Ha detto che il processo è cambiato leggermente nel corso degli anni a causa di ciò che egli chiama, la "rivoluzione digitale" di fare cinema. Quando le riprese della serie sono terminate, alcuni dei set di Craig sono stati ricostruiti o trasportati per essere visualizzati al Warner Bros. Studio Tour. Fotografia Ci sono stati sei diversi direttori della fotografia per la serie: John Seale ha lavorato al primo film, Roger Pratt al secondo e quarto; Michael Seresin al terzo; Sławomir Idziak al quinto; Bruno Delbonnel al sesto ed Eduardo Serra al settimo e ottavo. Delbonnel era stato considerato per tornare per entrambe le parti dei Doni della Morte, tuttavia ha rifiutato e ha dichiarato che aveva "paura di ripetere" se stesso. La fotografia di Delbonnel in Il Principe Mezzosangue ha fatto guadagnare alla serie la sua unica nomination all'Oscar per la migliore fotografia. Mentre la serie progrediva, ogni fotografia ha affrontato la sfida di ripresa e illuminazione dei vecchi set (che erano stati utilizzati fin dai primi film) in modi unici e diversi. Chris Columbus ha detto che la 'colorazione vivida è diminuita in ogni film, riflettendo un mondo più reale. Michael Seresin ha commentato così il cambio di stile di visualizzazione dai primi due film al Prigioniero di Azkaban: "L'illuminazione riflette lo stato d'animo, con più ombre e cross-illuminazione." Seresin e Alfonso Cuarón si sono allontanati dalla fotografia fortemente colorata e vivace dei primi due film e hanno posto le basi per i successivi cinque film, con l'illuminazione sempre più debole e la tavolozza dei colori più in sordina con il lavoro di Roger Pratt sul quarto film. Sławomir Idziak ha realizzato il quinto film con una fredda tinta blu che riflette la desolazione della storia e, dopo aver confrontato una serie di fotocamere digitali con la pellicola 35 mm, Bruno Delbonnel ha deciso di girare il sesto film, Principe Mezzosangue, su pellicola piuttosto che nel formato digitale sempre più popolare. Questa decisione è stata mantenuta per le due parti dei Doni della Morte con Eduardo Serra, che ha detto che preferiva lavorare con la pellicola, perché era "tecnicamente più accurata e affidabile". Poiché la maggior parte dei Doni della Morte si svolge in vari luoghi lontano da Hogwarts, David Yates ha voluto "scuotere le cose" utilizzando diverse tecniche fotografiche, come l'utilizzo di telecamere portatili e obiettivi molto ampi. Eduardo Serra ha detto: "A volte stiamo lavorando con elementi ripresi dal gruppo principale, una seconda unità, e l'unità di effetti visivi. Dovete sapere ciò che viene lavorato -. Colori, contrasto, eccetera - con precisione matematica." Egli ha osservato che con "set sorprendenti e la storia" di Stuart Craig, i realizzatori potevano non "allontanarsi troppo dallo sguardo dei precedenti film di Harry Potter." Montaggio Insieme ai continui cambiamenti di direttori della fotografia, ci sono stati cinque montatori in post-produzione nella serie: Richard Francis-Bruce ha lavorato al primo film; Pietro Honess al secondo; Steven Weisberg ha curato il terzo, Mick Audsley il quarto; e Mark Day ha montato i rimanenti film. Musica , compositore dei primi tre film, ha ricevuto una nomination all'Oscar per il primo e terzo film.]] La colonna sonora della serie di Harry Potter ha avuto quattro compositori. John Williams è stato il primo compositore ad entrare nella serie ed è noto per la creazione di tema di Edvige (Hedwig's Theme), tema che viene ripetuto all'inizio di ogni film. Williams ha composto la musica per i primi tre film: La Pietra Filosofale, La Camera dei Segreti ''e ''Il Prigioniero di Azkaban. Tuttavia, il secondo episodio è stato adattato e diretto da William Ross a causa di impegni contrastanti di Williams. Dopo che Williams ha lasciato la serie per dedicarsi ad altri progetti, Patrick Doyle ha realizzato il quarto capitolo, il calice di fuoco, che è stato diretto da Mike Newell con cui Doyle aveva lavorato in precedenza. Nel 2006, Nicholas Hooper ha iniziato a lavorare sulla colonna sonora dell'Ordine della Fenice ricongiungendosi con il vecchio amico regista David Yates. Hooper ha anche composto la colonna sonora del Principe Mezzosangue, ma ha deciso di non tornare per il film finale. Nel gennaio 2010 è stato confermato che Alexandre Desplat avrebbe composto la colonna sonora di Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 1. L'orchestrazione del film è iniziata in estate con Conrad Pope, l'orchestratore dei primi tre film di Harry Potter, che ha collaborato con Desplat. Pope ha commentato che la musica "ricorda i vecchi tempi." Desplat è tornato a comporre Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 2Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 2 nel 2011. Il regista David Yates ha dichiarato che voleva che John Williams tornasse alla serie per il finale, ma i loro impegni non hanno coinciso a causa della richiesta urgente di un premontaggio del film. Le sessioni di registrazione finale di Harry Potter hanno avuto luogo il 27 maggio 2011 presso gli Abbey Road Studios con la London Symphony Orchestra, con orchestratore Conrad Pope e compositore Alexandre Desplat. Doyle, Hooper e Desplat hanno introdotto i propri temi personali allo loro rispettive colonne sonore, pur mantenendo alcuni dei temi di John Williams, come il già citato "Hedwig's Theme". Effetti visivi Sono state molte le società di effetti visivi a lavorare sulla serie di Harry Potter. Alcune di queste sono Rising Sun Pictures, Double Negative, Cinesite, Framestore e Industrial Light & Magic. Queste ultime tre hanno lavorato a tutti i film della serie, mentre Double Negative e Sun Pictures iniziarono rispettivamente i loro impegni con'' Il Prigioniero di Azkaban'' e Il Calice di Fuoco. Framestore ha contribuito attraverso lo sviluppo di molte creature e sequenze memorabili per la serie.Framestore, HP 1–7 Cinesite è stata coinvolta nella produzione sia di effetti in miniatura e digitali per i film. Il produttore David Barron ha detto che "Harry Potter ha creato l'industria di effetti del Regno Unito così come la conosciamo oggi. Nel primo film, tutti gli effetti visivi complicati sono stati fatti sulla costa occidentale degli USA. Ma dal secondo, abbiamo fatto un atto di fede e abbiamo dato molto di quello che normalmente sarebbe stato dato ai californiani a quelli del Regno Unito.". Tim Burke, il supervisore degli effetti visivi, ha detto che molti studi "stanno portando il loro lavoro alle società di effetti visivi del Regno Unito. Ogni struttura è al completo, e che non era così prima di Harry Potter. È davvero significativo." Riprese finali Il 12 giugno 2010 le riprese di I Doni della Morte - Parte 1 e Parte 2 sono state completate come dichiarato dall'attore Warwick Davis sul suo account Twitter: "La fine di un'era - oggi è ufficialmente l'ultimo giorno di riprese di Harry Potter, mi sento onorato di essere qui per l'ultima volta. Addio Harry & Hogwarts, è stato magico!". Tuttavia, nuove riprese della scena finale sono state confermate nell'inverno del 2010. Le riprese si sono concluse il 21 dicembre 2010, che segna la chiusura ufficiale delle riprese della serie di Harry Potter. Esattamente quattro anni prima, in quella data, il sito ufficiale di J.K. Rowling ha rivelato il titolo del romanzo finale della serie - Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte. Trama Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale (2001) Harry Potter è un ragazzo orfano allevato da sua zia e suo zio. All'età di undici anni, il mezzo gigante Rubeus Hagrid lo informa che egli è in realtà un mago e che i suoi genitori sono stati uccisi da un malvagio stregone di nome Lord Voldemort. Voldemort ha anche tentato di uccidere il piccolo Harry nella stessa notte, ma la sua maledizione è misteriosamente rimbalzata riducendolo ad una forma debole e indifesa. Per questo Harry è diventato molto famoso nel mondo magico. Harry inizia il suo primo anno alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts e impara a conoscere la magia. Durante l'anno, Harry e i suoi amici Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger si interessano alla pietra filosofale, nascosta all'interno della scuola. Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti (2002) Harry, Ron ed Hermione tornano ad Hogwarts per il loro secondo anno, che dimostra di essere più impegnativo di quello precedente. La Camera dei Segreti è stata aperta, lasciando alcuni studenti e fantasmi pietrificati dal mostro nascosto al suo interno. Harry deve affrontare il rischio che egli sia l'erede di Salazar Serpeverde (fondatore della Camera), scopre di poter parlare il Serpentese, e trova un misterioso diario legato alla Camera dei Segreti. Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban (2004) Il terzo anno di Harry Potter vede il maghetto, insieme ai suoi amici, frequentare ancora la Scuola di Hogwarts. Il Professor R.J. Lupin si unisce al personale come insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, mentre il condannato assassino Sirius Black scappa dalla prigione di Azkaban. Il Ministero della Magia manda dei Dissennatori di Azkaban a sorvegliare Hogwarts per proteggerla da Black. Harry viene a sapere di più sul suo passato e la sua connessione con il prigioniero evaso. Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco (2005) Durante il quarto anno di Harry, il Marchio Nero appare nel cielo dopo un attacco dei Mangiamorte alla Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, Hogwarts ospita un evento leggendario: il Torneo Tremaghi, c'è un nuovo professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, il professore Alastor Moody, e frequenti incubi assillano Harry tutto l'anno. Tre scuole europee partecipano al torneo, con tre "campioni" che rappresentano ciascuna scuola in prove pericolose. Il Calice di fuoco sceglie Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum e Cedric Diggory per competere uno contro l'altro. Tuttavia, curiosamente, il nome di Harry esce dal Calice rendendo così lui il quarto campione del Torneo, che si concluderà in un incontro terrificante con un rinato Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice (2007) Il quinto anno di Harry inizia con lui attaccato dai Dissennatori a Little Whinging. Più tardi, scopre che il Ministero della Magia nega il ritorno di Lord Voldemort. Harry è anche afflitto da incubi inquietanti e realistici, mentre la Professoressa Umbridge, un rappresentante del Ministro della Magia Cornelius Caramell, è la nuova insegnate di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Harry si rende conto che Voldemort e lui sono legati grazie ad una profezia che rivela: "nessuno dei due può vivere se l'altro sopravvive". Intanto i numerosi eventi si susseguono: la ribellione che coinvolge gli studenti di Hogwarts; l'organizzazione segreta Ordine della Fenice, lo strano comportamento del Ministero della Magia, e i Mangiamorte che iniziano a radunarsi nuovamente. Harry Potter e il principe mezzosangue (2009) Nel sesto anno di Harry a Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort e i suoi Mangiamorte stanno aumentando il loro terrore su maghi e Babbani. Albus Silente convince il suo vecchio amico Horace Lumacorno a tornare a Hogwarts come insegnante in quanto vi è un posto vacante da riempire. C'è una ragione più importante, tuttavia, per il ritorno di Lumacorno. Ad una lezione di Pozioni, Harry entra in possesso di un libro di testo scolastico stranamente annotato, con inscritto "Questo è proprietà del Principe Mezzosangue" e estremamente utile ai suoi studi. Draco Malfoy intanto si sforza di realizzare un atto a lui richiesto da Voldemort. Nel frattempo, Silente e Harry segretamente lavorano insieme per scoprire il metodo su come distruggere il Signore Oscuro, una volta per tutte. Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte – Parte 1 (2010) Dopo gli eventi imprevisti alla fine del precedente episodio ad Harry, Ron e Hermione è affidata una missione per trovare e distruggere il segreto di Lord Voldemort all'immortalità - gli Horcrux. Dovrebbe essere il loro ultimo anno a Hogwarts, ma il crollo del Ministero della Magia e l'ascesa di Voldemort al potere impediscono loro di frequentare le lezioni. Il trio affronta una lunga avventura con molti ostacoli nel loro percorso tra Mangiamorte e Ghermidori. Nella ricerca dei misteriosi Doni della Morte il collegamento di Harry con la mente del Signore Oscuro diventa sempre più forte. Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte – Parte 2 (2011) Dopo aver distrutto un Horcrux e scoperto il significato dei tre Doni della Morte, Harry, Ron e Hermione continuano a cercare gli altri Horcrux, nel tentativo di distruggere Voldemort, che ora ha ottenuto la Bacchetta di Sambuco. Il Signore Oscuro scopre la ricerca che Harry e i suoi amici hanno iniziato e lancia un attacco alla scuola di Hogwarts, dove il trio, gli allievi e tutti gli insegnanti tentano un'ultima resistenza contro le forze oscure. Distribuzione I diritti per i primi quattro romanzi della serie sono stati venduti alla Warner Bros. per 1.000.000 £ da J.K. Rowling. Dopo l'uscita del quarto libro, nel luglio 2000, il primo film, Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale, è stato distribuito il 16 novembre 2001. Nel suo weekend di apertura il film ha incassato 90 milioni di dollari solo negli Stati Uniti, stabilendo un record di apertura in tutto il mondo. I successivi tre adattamenti cinematografici hanno avuto successo finanziario, raccogliendo critiche positive da fan e critici. Il quinto film, Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice, è stato distribuito dalla Warner Bros. l'11 luglio 2007 nei paesi di lingua inglese, fatta eccezione per il Regno Unito e l'Irlanda, dove è uscito il 12 luglio.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) – Release dates Il sesto film, Harry Potter e il principe mezzosangue, è stato pubblicato il 15 luglio 2009 con successo di critica e ha finito la sua corsa cinematografica risultando secondo campione di incassi del 2009 nelle classifiche di tutto il mondo. L'ultimo romanzo, Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte, è stato diviso in due parti cinematografiche: la parte 1 è stata pubblicata il 19 novembre 2010 e la parte 2 il 15 luglio 2011. La parte 1 è stata originariamente concepita per essere distribuita in 3D e 2D, ma a causa di un ritardo nel processo di conversione 3D, la Warner Bros. ha distribuito il film solo in 2D e IMAX cinema. Tuttavia la parte 2 è stata distributia nei cinema in 2D e 3D, come inizialmente previsto. Accoglienza Critica Tutti i film sono stati un successo sia finanziario che di critica, rendendo la serie una delle più importanti di Hollywood come James Bond, Star Wars, Indiana Jones e Pirati dei Caraibi. La serie è apprezzata dal pubblico per il crescendo di oscurità e maturazione con il passare dei film. Tuttavia, le opinioni dei film in generale dividono i fan del libro, con alcuni che preferiscono l'approccio più fedele dei primi due film, e altri che invece apprezzano l'approccio basato su personaggi più caratterizzati dei film successivi. Alcuni anche sentono la serie "disarticolata" a causa dei cambiamenti di regia e dalla differente interpretazione di Michael Gambon nel ruolo di Albus Silente rispetto a quella di Richard Harris. J.K. Rowling ha espresso costantemente opinioni favorevoli sui film, giudicando i doni della morte come il suo preferito nella serie. Ha scritto sul suo sito internet a proposito dei cambiamenti nella transizione libro-film: "è semplicemente impossibile incorporare tutte le mie storie in un film che deve essere tenuto sotto le quattro ore. Ovviamente i film hanno restrizioni, i romanzi non hanno vincoli di tempo e di budget". Voti dai siti di recensioni Riconoscimenti Al 64 ° British Academy Film Awards nel febbraio 2011, J.K. Rowling, David Heyman, David Barron, David Yates, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, Rupert Grint ed Emma Watson hanno ritirato il Premio Michael Balcon per il Contributo Britannico al Cinema per la serie. Inoltre, l'American Film Institute ha riconosciuto all'intera serie un premio speciale all'American Film Institute Awards nel 2011. Premi speciali "sono dati per altissimi meriti nel campo del cinema che non rientrano in criteri di AFI per gli altri premiati."Afi Awards Nel suo comunicato stampa, l'istituto elogia il film come "una serie punto di riferimento, otto film che hanno guadagnato la fiducia di una generazione che ha voluto che i libri prediletti di JK Rowling prendessero vita sullo schermo." Harry Potter è stato premiato anche dal BAFTA Los Angeles Britannia Awards, con David Yates che ha vinto il Premio per l'Eccellenza Artistica Britannia per la regia dei suoi quattro Harry Potter. Nonostante la serie non abbia vinto alcun Oscar, sei degli otto film sono stati nominati per un totale di 12 Oscar. Alcuni critici, appassionati e pubblico generale hanno espresso disappunto per il fatto che la serie non abbia ottenuto alcun Academy Awards. Nonostante questo, la serie ha ottenuto successo in molte altre cerimonie di premiazione tra cui l'annuale Saturn Award e Art Directors Guild Awards. La serie ha anche guadagnato un totale di 24 nomination al British Academy Film Awards presentato all'annuale BAFTA, vincendo solo per migliori effetti speciali visivi per'' I Doni della Morte - Parte 2'', e 5 nomination ai Grammy Award. con Mano, Piede e Bacchetta alla Hollywood Walk of Fame nel luglio 2007.]] La Pietra Filosofale ottenne sette candidature ai BAFTA Award, tra cui Miglior Film Britannico e Miglior attore non protagonista per Robbie Coltrane. Il film è stato anche nominato per otto Saturn Awards e ha vinto per i costumi. E 'stato anche candidato al Art Directors Guild Award per il suo design di produzione e ha ricevuto il Broadcast Film Critics Award per il Miglior film per famiglie insieme ad altre due nomination. La Camera dei segreti ha vinto il premio per il Miglior film per famiglie al Phoenix Film Critics Society. È stato candidato a sette premi Saturn tra cui Miglior Regia e Miglior Film Fantasy. Il film è stato candidato a quattro premi BAFTA e un premio Grammy per la colonna sonora di John Williams '. '' '' Il Prigioniero di Azkaban ha vinto un premio del pubblico al BAFTA Awards, così come Miglior Film. Il film ha vinto anche un premio Musica Film BMI oltre ad essere stato nominato ai Grammy Awards, ai Visual Effect Society Awards e ai Premi Amanda. '' '' Il Calice di Fuoco ha vinto un premio BAFTA per Migliore Scenografia, oltre ad essere nominato ai Saturn Awards, Critic's Choice Awards e ai Visual Effects Society Awards. L'Ordine della Fenice vinse tre premi al ITV National Movie Awards. Al Impero Awards, David Yates ha vinto per la migliore regia. Il Compositore Nicholas Hooper ha ricevuto una nomination a World Soundtrack Discovery Award. Il film è stato candidato ai BAFTA Awards, ma non ha vinto per la migliore scenografia e migliori effetti speciali visivi. '' '' Il Principe Mezzosangue è stato nominato per i BAFTA Awards nella produzione e di effetti visivi, ed era nelle longlists per diverse altre categorie, tra cui miglior attore non protagonista per il Alan Rickman.Orange British Academy Film Awards in 2010 – Long List. Retrieved 5 May 2010. Tra le altre nomination e vittorie, il film ha anche ottenuto il miglior film per famiglie presso il National Movie Awards così come Best Live Action Family Film al Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards, oltre ad essere nominato per il miglior film ai Satellite Award. I Doni della Morte - Parte 1 ha guadagnato due nomination ai BAFTA Awards per il miglior make-up e capelli e migliori effetti speciali, oltre a ricevere candidature per le medesime categorie ai Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards. La fotografia di Eduardo Serra e la sceneggitura di Stuart Craig design di produzione sono stati inoltre nominati in varie cerimonie di premiazione e David Yates ha raggiunto la sua seconda vittoria agli Empire Awards, questa volta per il Miglior Film Fantasy. Ha ottenuto anche un'altra nomination come Miglior Registra presso l'annuale Saturn Award, che ha visto il film ottenere anche una nomination come miglior film Fantasy. '' I Doni della Morte - Parte 2'' è stato premiato anche ai Saturn Awards, nonché ai Premi BAFTA, dove il film ha raggiunto una vittoria per i Migliori effetti speciali visivi.Saturn Awards 2012 Box office Al 2012, la serie di'' Harry Potter'' è la più alta serie campione di incassi di tutti i tempi, con gli otto film che hanno incassato oltre 7,7 miliardi di dollari in tutto il mondo. Senza l'adeguamento per l'inflazione, questo è superiore ai primi ventidue '' James Bond'' ed i sei film di Star Wars. La Pietra Filosofale ''di Chris Columbus '' è diventato il maggior incasso'' Harry Potter'' di tutto il mondo dopo aver terminato il suo ciclo nei cinema nel 2002, ma alla fine è stato sormontato da David Yates con '' I Doni della Morte - Parte 2, mentre Alfonso Cuarón con Il prigioniero di Azkaban'' ha incassato il minimo di tutta la serie. Classifica mondiale Spin-off Il 12 settembre 2013, la Warner Bros. ha confermato che J.K. Rowling stava scrivendo uno script basato sul suo libro Gli animali fantastici: dove trovarli e le avventure del suo autore fittizio Newt Scamandro. Ambientato 70 anni prima delle avventure di Harry Potter il film segna il debutto alla sceneggiatura della Rowling ed è pensato come il primo film di una nuova serie. Il film uscirà nel 2016 e si intitolerà Animali fantastici e dove trovarli. Note Categoria:Film fantastici